Drood
'''Drood '''is an upcoming animated musical adaptation of the musical of the same name. Plot John Jasper, a "respectable" member of society who shares the fact that he actually suffers from inner torment ("A Man Could Go Quite Mad"). Next to be introduced is Jasper's nephew, Edwin Drood , who discusses his impending arranged marriage with Rosa Bud, as well as his plans to leave for Egypt after the wedding ("Two Kinsmen").Drood's fiancee, Rosa Bud, is celebrating her birthday, and Jasper, her music tutor, has composed a song for Rosa ("Moonfall") which he insists on hearing her sing. Two orphans from Ceylon, Neville and Helena Landless, enter with the Reverend Crisparkle. After Rosa faints from the lustful lyrics of Jasper's song, Helena comes to her aid ("Moonfall Quartet") while Neville displays an attraction to Rosa. Next to introduce herself is Princess Puffer, the madame of an opium den ("The Wages of Sin"). We see that respectable Jasper is himself a customer of the den, and, as he dreams of Drood and Rosa, Puffer reacts when she hears Rosa's name.The following day, Rev. Crisparkle introduces Edwin and the Landless twins. When Drood shares his plan to pave a desert highway with stones from the Egyptian pyramids, he offends his new rival Neville and his sister: the three then proceed to argue ("Ceylon"). When Jasper enters with Mayor Sapsea, he points out to the mayor that everything is not always what it seems ("Both Sides of the Coin").Jasper sneaks around the cemetery, where he obtains a key to one of the tombs. Afterwards, Edwin and Rosa reveal that they both have strong misgivings about their upcoming nuptials ("Perfect Strangers"), and decide to break off their wedding plans, but not to tell anyone until after the Christmas holiday. At Jasper's home, the major players join together to celebrate Christmas dinner, but all is not jolly as the rivalries and dark motivations of all are revealed ("No Good Can Come From Bad"). Edwin and Neville head out to the river as the others depart, and Jasper offers his topcoat to Edwin.The following day Edwin has disappeared, and Crisparkle's assistant Bazzard has found Jasper's coat torn and bloodied. Drood is presumed murdered, and Neville is the chief suspect. Bazzard takes a moment to lament his own failures ("Never the Luck"), but remains optimistic. Though Neville is captured, he is soon released. Meanwhile, Jasper admits to Rosa that he is in love with her. An angry Rosa turns on Jasper ("The Name of Love"), which leads into a reprise of "Moonfall".Six months later, Edwin Drood is still missing and Princess Puffer and a stranger, Dick Datchery, arrive to investigate the mystery of Edwin's disappearance ("Settling Up The Score"). At this moment,Deputy and Durdles break the fourth wall and tell the audience to pay attention for clues. ("Off to the Races").While looking for Jasper, Puffer meets Rosa Bud and, joined by the rest of the characters, tells her not to give up her ambitions ("Don't Quit While You're Ahead").Puffer finds Rosa and reveals that, years before, she had been Rosa's nanny ("The Garden Path To Hell"). She continues with "Puffer's Confession" and reveals the identity of Datchery who is actually Bazzard. Bazzard explains why he wanted to find the killer ("Out On A Limerick") and promptly accuses Jasper of being the murderer. Jasper soon admits that he strangled his nephew while in a laudanum haze ("Jasper's Confession"). Durdles the gravedigger, however, disagrees; he witnessed the crime and knows who truly killed Edwin Drood.The finger is pointed at Neville.Humiliated by Drood, Neville murdered him in order to regain his pride and also to have a chance with Rosa Bud.Jasper and Puffer confess their love for each other and sing a reprise "Perfect Strangers". Just then, there comes a noise from the crypt, and a very-much-alive Edwin Drood appears, ready to tell all what really happened on the night of his disappearance ("The Writing On The Wall"). Category:Original Movies Category:Movies